


us

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [30]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “sseunie… we really have a child… we’re parents…”jackson smiles back at him, kissing his forehead gently -- he knows how much bambam had wanted a child, and for them to finally, finally be able to adopt a young one year old girl had made the both of them so happy.





	us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bb_bambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/gifts).



> day 30!!!!!!! uwu !!!!!!!!!  
> this is indeed associated with the first jackbam I posted for bamtober, where bam's a kindergarten teacher nd they were gnna adopt :DDDD
> 
> also @bb_bambam I couldn't go without gifting u smth so I gifted u a lil fam au bc u remind me of got7 fam / kid fics???? so uwu!!!!!!!!!!! ily this is an Offering hdfdn I know its short im sorry :(

“bambam-ah,” jackson whispers, bouncing jiyeon in his arms gently. “is she asleep yet?” 

 

bambam checks on the baby and smiles, ruffling her hair gently. “yeah. she’s knocked out.”

 

“finally,” jackson sighs in relief, the two of them going upstairs to jiyeon’s room, jackson rubbing jiyeon’s back gently. “she’s been refusing to go to sleep for so long.”

 

“it’s okay,” bambam coos, opening the door and letting jackson in. “she’s so cute.”

 

jackson gently sets jiyeon down in her crib, holding his breath and waiting. when jiyeon sniffles and simply turns over in her crib, jackson sighs once more in relief, pulling the blanket over her and slipping the pacifier between her lips. “there we go…”

 

“our angel’s so cute,” bambam smiles, leaning against jackson. “sseunie… we really have a child… we’re  _ parents _ …”

 

jackson smiles back at him, kissing his forehead gently -- he knows how much bambam had wanted a child, and for them to finally,  _ finally _ be able to adopt a young one year old girl had made the both of them so happy. “we are, sweetie. and you’re such a great dad, you know?”

 

“and so are you,” bambam says, and he looks as though he’s glowing with joy as he kisses jackson’s cheek. “we both are. can you imagine when she says appa or daddy? i think i’d cry. or when she starts walking?”

 

“take a deep breath, hon’,” jackson coos, kissing bambam’s nose. “you’re doing fine. you’ll be fine,  _ we’ll _ be fine. i know it’ll feel like she’ll grow up really fast, but she’s still our little baby for the time being, okay?”

 

“okay,” bambam mumbles, smiling softly when jiyeon whines in her sleep and suckles on her pacifier, clutching her turtle plushie tightly. he reaches down to gently brush the hair away from jiyeon’s face, whispering a little ‘goodnight’ before letting jackson lead him to their room. when they strip down to just their boxers and cuddle under the covers, bambam whispers, “i love you so much, sseun. thank you.”

 

“i love you, too,” jackson smiles, and he kisses bambam gently, whispering sweet compliments against his lips until it lulls bambam into a deep sleep, dreaming of their perfect little family.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddddd the last fic will be up soon TT


End file.
